wikiofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Carentan
The battle for Carentan was a battle that took place in France led by Easy Company to take the small town that was occupied by Germans on June 10th, 1944. In the series, it was seen from the perspective of Private Albert Blithe. The Battle Easy Company approaches the town of Carentan. Winters checks it, and tells Welsh to lead 1st Platoon, while he comes up with 2nd and 3rd Platoons. After taking one last look, he checks his watch, turns up to Welsh, and says "Go!" Welsh gets up, signals first squad to advance and runs to the town. Winters taps the men as he walks back to 2nd and 3rd platoon. Suddenly, a German MG opens up on them. Two men are shot from the Machine gun burst, and the majority of the men hide in the ditches as more Machine guns fire at them. Luz and Welsh, though, are still running, and find cover behind a house. As Luz returns fire with his Carbine, Welsh notices that no one else is there, and yells "Where the fuck is everybody?! Where did everybody go!?" Luz turns, and replies "I have no idea!". Colonel Strayer, and Lt. Nixon yell at them to get moving. Buck Compton and Winters get the men up out of the ditches. Blithe lags behind, but Winters pushes him up. More men are killed in the charge. Powers gets behind a chicken pen, and watches as a man is killed by a sniper. First Sergeant Lipton tries to lead StSgt. William Guarnere, Perconte, and a couple others against a gun. One man tries to tell Lipton the position of another gun, only to be detained by a sniper. Lipton yells for a corpsman. Powers watches as one man unsuccesfully tries to take a machine gun out with a grenade. A sniper then kills the man. Powers spots the sniper, and kills him. Welsh charges one gun, and takes it out with a grenade. Tipper and Liebgott destroy another gun with a bazooka. A German comes out, but Liebgott fatally shoots him with his pistol. Hoobler and Luz break into a building, but find only a family hiding. Lipton runs up a railing, and throws a grenade into an apartment. Suddenly, Mortar and Artillery fire come down on the men. They sustain many casualties, as Lipton yells at the men to get out of the streets. Blithe runs, but combat begins to wear him down, and he slumps over in an alley with a blank stare on his face. One man's leg is blown to pieces by a Mortar. Randleman goes to help the man. Lipton is still out in the open yelling for the men to move, when a Flak shell explodes under him, and launches him into a building. Talbert goes to help Lipton, who is bleeding in the face and hand from shrapnel. He then notices blood on Liptons groin. He slits open Lipton's fly, takes a look, and says, "You're okay Lip. Everything's right where it should be." Liebgott and Tipper go to clear out a building. Tipper goes out back. He stops in front of a closet outside. "Hello? Anyone there?" He then fires his M1 Rifle at it three times. As he runs out of the building, an Artillery shell explodes in front of him. Tipper survives, and slowly walks out. Liebgott comes over, and is face to face with a bloodied and mangled Tipper, with half of his face covered in blood, and his legs torn. Liebgott tries to comfort him, as he begins carrying Tipper out. As Pvts. Malarkey, and Muck are firing at snipers, they notice a chaplain soldier named Father Maloney bending over dead and wounded in the open, and says small prayers to them, despite being at risk of being shot. "Hey Malark, you see what I'm seein'?" says Muck. "Crazy fools, we Irish." Malarkey says, at he fires at a building. As the Germans retreat, Pvt. Gorden, and his assistent gunner fire at them from a building with their Machine Gun. Winters meets a soldier on a horse, who's bringing in reinforcements to drive the rest of the Germans out of town. Winters walks over to Col Strayer, Lt. Nixon, and the rest of Battalion staff. Strayer asks if its safe. Winter says yes. As they leave, a bullets ricochets into Winter's leg. Winters grunts in pain, as he leans on a wall. Despite the injuries and casualties, the company take Carentan. Category:Battles